1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an improved data processing system. In particular, the present invention relates to presenting navigable data center information to users. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to presenting navigable data center information to users in virtual reality.
2. Description of Related Art
In a data center that comprises a large number of heterogeneous devices, information, such as inventories, assignments, statuses, and loads of the devices must be tracked and reported. Currently, data center management systems track and report this information statically using textual representation. While some systems present this information visually to show statuses and allocations of devices, it is difficult to navigate through all the devices since the volume of information to be rendered is large.
In addition, most data center management systems present the information in two-dimensions, which makes it cumbersome and time consuming for the users to interact with the data center inventory. Therefore, it would be advantageous to have an improved method to present data center information, such that the limitations of two-dimension displays may be eliminated and interactions with data center inventory is easier.